


Rendezvous With Destiny

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [101]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Team Arrow recruits Thea for a mission. Things go according to plan, until they don't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> Surprise Bonus Fic! \o/
> 
> This is a birthday gift for the amazing thatblondeladythere. When I posted Up All Night back in January 2016, she asked me for an installment about the mission that went wrong. TBLT has been with me from almost my very first installment. TBLT thank you for your patience with my prompt fulfilment and for all of our light night chats.
> 
> This installment is 49/101. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Two Lights (Part 96)  
> 4\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 5\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 6\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 7\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 8\. Distraction (Part 95)  
> 9\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 10\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 11\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 12\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 13\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 14\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 15\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 16\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 17\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 18\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 19\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 20\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 21\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 22\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 23\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 24\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 25\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 26\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 27\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 28\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 29\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 30\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 31\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 32\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 33\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 34\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 35\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 36\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 37\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 38\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 39\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 40\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 41\. Moonlighting (part 98)  
> 42\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 43\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 44\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 45\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 46\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 47\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 48\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 49\. Rendezvous With Destiny (Part 101)  
> 50\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 51\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 52\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 53\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 54\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 55\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 56\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 57\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 58\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 59\. Three (Part 13)  
> 60\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 61\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 62\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 63\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 64\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 65\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 66\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 67\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 68\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 69\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 70\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 71\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 72\. The Investigation (Part 97)  
> 73\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 74\. William (Part 29)  
> 75\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 76\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 77\. Rebecca (Part 99)  
> 78\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 79\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 80\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 81\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 82\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 83\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 84\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 85\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 86\. The Magician’s Final Disappearing Act (Part 100)  
> 87\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 88\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 89\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 90\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 91\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 92\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 93\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 94\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 95\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 96\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 97\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 98\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 99\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 100\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 101\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Destiny was the hottest club in Starling City. It catered to an exclusive clientele and admission was by invitation only. The guest list was comprised of the ultra-wealthy and those deemed attractive enough to meet the needs of the super-rich. Several women in their early twenties had gone missing in recent months. The only thing the women seemed to have in common was that they were beautiful and had disappeared without a trace. They were different races, religions, education levels and hailed from different parts of the city. They didn’t travel in the same social circles and Felicity had struggled to piece together a profile. It had taken two months, but Team Arrow had finally found the common denominator linking all the women. They had all been on Destiny’s guest list prior to their disappearance.

“There’s no way for you to sneak into the club,” Felicity said to Oliver for the tenth time in the past hour. “You’re too recognizable and you haven’t received an invitation.”

“Must be losing your touch,” Dig teased. “There was a time when Oliver Queen appeared on every guest list.”

“We do know someone who has a standing invitation to Destiny,” Felicity braced herself for the inevitable reaction.

“No,” Oliver and Roy said together.

“Absolutely not,” Oliver told Felicity. “I’m not letting Thea within ten feet of that place.

Felicity was unsurprised by Oliver’s reaction. He never thought logically when it came to his little sister. Destiny’s owner, Savannah Gregoire, had been three years ahead of Thea at Westminster and their mothers had served on several committees together. Thea was being invited for her wealth and status – her beauty was irrelevant to Savannah. “Thea doesn’t fit the profile of any of the other abducted women,” Felicity pointed out. “She can get inside and your partner over here,” she nodded at Roy, “can do some scans and plant some surveillance equipment. They could be in and out in under an hour.”

“We can put Roy in on his own,” Oliver suggested.

“Except the invitation is for Thea Queen and a guest,” Felicity reminded him.

“I can go as her guest,” Oliver suggested.

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Thea bringing her big brother clubbing won’t be suspicious, at all.”

“Tommy can go with her,” Oliver tried again.

“One,” she held up a finger, “do we really want to stir up the Tommy and Thea are dating rumor mill again? I thought the two of them were going to have a nervous breakdown if one more website speculated on when their wedding would be and what their children would look like.” Oliver visibly shuddered at her words. Feeling vindicated, she continued, “Two, how is Tommy going with Thea better than Roy? We need someone to plant surveillance. Roy is our best option.” Even though Tommy had been training with Roy and Dig, he wasn’t field ready. Felicity was surprised that Oliver had even suggested Tommy go out into the field because he was as paranoid and overprotective of Tommy as he was of her. Roy was the most logical choice. Roy was a skilled fighter and he had nimble fingers when it came to planting surveillance.

 

Oliver folded his arms across his chest and his jaw began to tick. Felicity knew that Oliver knew that she was right, but he was trying to find a counter argument. After the tabloids caught Felicity kissing both the guys at her birthday party, they guys had begun to keep their distance from her in public. Tommy had been so convincing at being aloof and disinterested that the tabloids began to speculate that Tommy and Thea were secretly dating. Thea moving into their guest room hadn’t helped. The public had no way of knowing that Thea and Tommy were siblings, but it didn’t make the press coverage any less skin crawling for those who knew the truth. It had been one week since the last media reference to Tommy and Thea’s secret affair and it seemed like more than a bad idea to give the media any ammunition for their latest theory.

 “For one, Thea is speaking to Tommy,” Oliver glared at Roy.

“Thea’s talking to me,” Roy scowled.

“You could’ve fooled me. I’m pretty sure it’s Thea who moved into our guest room,” Oliver’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Everything is fine,” Roy said defensively. “If Thea is going to Destiny, I’m going with her.”

Oliver and Roy locked eyes as they had a battle of wills. Felicity looked to Dig for moral support and her partner rolled his eyes. Thea had moved into the guest room in Cobble Hill two weeks earlier. Both Thea and Roy were being closed lipped about what had driven them apart. As far as Felicity could tell, they weren’t fighting. Whenever the two were together and didn’t think the other was looking, they gazed upon each other with painful longing. Felicity suspected that Tommy knew the truth, but he would only say that his little sister needed some space.

“Fine.” Oliver grabbed his cell from the table and looked at Felicity, “I’ll ask Thea if she wants to do this. If she agrees, you’re telling Tommy.”

 

Tommy stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face, “Don’t you have anything with more material?”

“Seriously?” Thea rolled her eyes. “I’m going clubbing not to church.”

“Some perv is kidnapping attractive women who go to this club. I’d like for you to look – less attractive.” He looked to Oliver, “Can’t we give her a hump and some warts?”

“I’m having flashbacks to high school and what a complete pain in the ass you were,” Thea teased.

“I’m your big brother, being a pain in the ass is in the job description.” Tommy reached for his sister’s hand, “I need you to be safe, Speedy.”

Felicity finished laying out the surveillance equipment she needed Roy and Thea to plant inside the club. “Okay, you two,” she gestured for Roy and Thea to join her. She held out a tin of mints for Thea, “I feel just like Q.”

“Does that make me Bond?” Roy asked with a smirk.

“I’m Bond,” Thea informed Roy, ‘you’re Moneypenny.”

“The bugs are in the mints,” Felicity told Roy. She handed a small bottle of perfume to Thea, “The nanites are in here. If you meet anyone who fits the profile, squirt her skin. If you can get some on Savannah and any of her associates, that would be great.” Felicity handed a small device to Roy, “If you can get anywhere near one of their computers, just slap this puppy beneath whatever it is sitting on. I’ll be able to access their systems.”

“Don’t do anything reckless,” Tommy instructed his sister. “If you get a bad feeling, you get out of there. It’s okay to leave him behind.”

Thea laughed and stood on her toes to kiss her brother’s cheek, “It’s going to be fine. Club girl is my alter ego. No one is going to be suspicious of me, I promise.”

Oliver stood silently dressed in his Arrow gear. Felicity didn’t think it was possible, but Oliver looked less happy than Tommy. She handed him his earwig, “I’m going to do a sound check on all of you before you head out.” Felicity placed an earwig in Dig’s open hand as she walked past him on her way to her station.

“Do I get a code name?” Thea asked with a glint in her eye.

“Yeah, Speedy,” Oliver said with amusement.

“Yeah, that’s a terrible codename,” Felicity said as she brought up the comms. “Everyone knows what you and Tommy call her.” She spun around to face Thea, “Tonight, you are going to be, the Red Arrow.”

A large smile spread across Thea’s face as she watched Oliver wrinkle his nose, “I love it.”

“You two should get going,” Oliver approached his sister. “Tommy’s right. No unnecessary risks tonight. I don’t know what’s going on with you and Roy, but you need to leave it here. Tonight, you do what he tells you. If he tells you to run, you run. If he tells you to drop, you drop. Do you understand?”

Thea’s face suddenly turned serious, “I promise. No heroics from me tonight.”

“Dig and I won’t be far, but we’re not expecting any trouble.” Oliver ran his hands up and down Thea’s arms, “Pretend like you’re having fun. Keep your eyes open. Follow Roy’s lead and you’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Thea nodded.

“Come on,” Roy crooked his arm and Thea slid her arm through.

“Be safe,” Tommy called after them.

Thea looked over her shoulder and winked at her brother, “I’ll be back before you even miss me.”

The basement door slammed behind Thea and Roy. Tommy turned to Oliver, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Oliver tilted his head, but remained silent. He grabbed his bow, “Talk us in.”

Felicity spun in her chair and smiled, “Make smart decisions.”

Dig grabbed his helmet and grinned, “Don’t we always?”

Felicity snorted, “If you did, I wouldn’t have to remind you every time you walked out the door.”

Oliver put his mask on and tapped his mic on, “Overwatch, let me know when Arsenal and Red Arrow are five minutes out.”

“Will do,” she spun back to face her monitors.

 

Three hours later, Felicity was working on a system diagnostic as she half listened to Thea and Roy chat with people at Destiny. Oliver and Dig checked in every twenty minutes, but were otherwise silent. It was the sound of steady footfalls echoing on the concrete that was fraying her nerves. “Babe,” she said as Tommy’s path crossed behind her desk, “do you know how hard it was to pour a concrete floor down here?”

A look of confusion spread across Tommy’s face and he stopped pacing, “What?”

“You’re wearing a groove in my floor. Please, sit down, or go upstairs, but stop pacing. You’re driving me nuts,” she said as she tugged on his hands.

“How do you stand this every night?” he raked his fingers through his hair.

“I find something to keep me busy, so I’m not focusing on what I can’t control,” she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Oliver won’t let anything happen to her.”

Tommy brought up the map on the large monitor. “Ollie and Dig are here,” he pointed to a green blinking light, “and Thea and Roy are over here.” Tommy’s finger trailed across her screen, “How far is that?”

“It’s about seventy-five yards,” Felicity answered. “It’s close enough. Thea’s got Roy, which is almost as good as having Oliver or Dig and I only say almost because of the height thing. Oliver and Dig can scare people with their bulk. Roy is less intimidating but no less dangerous.” She linked her arm through his and steered him towards the stairs, “Oliver has complete faith in Roy. He’d never have sent Thea in, if he didn’t believe Roy could keep her safe.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” he grinned as they arrived at the stairs.

“For both our sanities, I think you should go upstairs and check…” Felicity’s attention turned towards her monitor and she ran to her station. Thea didn’t sound right.

“Overwatch, do you copy?” Roy sounded out of breath.

“Arsenal, repeat what you said about Red Arrow?” she had her map up and was following Thea’s tracker.

“Do you have her location?” he shouted over the noise of the club.

“She’s exiting the club,” Felicity informed him. When she saw the direction, Roy was moving she clarified, “Not the front entrance, she’s exiting on Eighth.” Felicity brought up Destiny’s external cameras and she hissed. “She’s getting into a vehicle with Savannah and two men. She isn’t struggling. They don’t have weapons on her. She’s actually laughing.”

“We’re on our way,” Oliver informed them. “Arsenal, meet us at the exit.”

Felicity could hear the squeal of the van’s tires and the sound of Roy running through what sounded like a kitchen. Once the team was in pursuit, she focused on Thea. “Red Arrow, they are on their way. Stay calm. I’m right here. Give us as much information as you can?”

“Where are we going?” Thea asked casually. “When you said you wanted to discuss something with me, I kind of thought we were going to talk about boys.”

“I have a business opportunity that I think you’ll want to be a part of,” Savannah said sweetly. “I’m looking to expand my current operation and I think with your experience running Verdant, we could have a very successful partnership. Aren’t you tired of doing all the hard work for your brother and Merlyn?”

“What’s the old adage? Behind every successful man is a woman doing the same work, just backwards and in high heels.” Thea said pertly.

Tommy groaned, “I swear she gets that quote wrong on purpose just to annoy me.”

Thea laughed, “I think I screwed that up.”

“No, I understand exactly what you mean,” Savannah replied. “My dad handed his business over to my idiot brothers. He never even considered that his baby girl would want to run a business. He expected me to go to school and find a suitable husband. Don’t you feel like you should have a hand in running your family business?”

“It sometimes feels like I have an idiot for a brother, but Ollie’s pretty good at the whole CEO thing. I don’t want that job, but I know if I told him that I wanted to be CEO, he’d support me and step aside,” Thea said sincerely.

“Just say the word, Speedy, and the job is yours,” Oliver said quietly. “Keep her talking. We need to know what you’re walking into.”

“You’re lucky,” Savannah said bitterly, “my brothers are greedy bastards.”

“I want to make a name for myself,” Thea said changing tactics. “I want to be my own person – be my own boss.”

“We have eyes on their vehicle,” Dig alerted Felicity.

“Roger that,” Felicity studied the map in front of her. “You realize they’re heading towards, No Man’s Land. Do you think they are trying to shake any potential tails or do you think they’re operating out of there?”

No Man’s Land was nowhere near as bad as it was at the time of the Scarecrow’s death, but there was still one square mile of the city that no law abiding citizen or police officer entered.

“Overwatch,” Oliver said in a tone that Felicity recognized.

Felicity shut down all but her comm to Oliver, “Go ahead, we’re alone.”

“Is her tracker working?” he asked.

“It’s a strong signal,” Felicity confirmed. “Plus, she got some of the nanite perfume on herself. She’s lit up like a Christmas tree.”

“Okay,” Oliver acknowledged, “we’re going to hang back and run parallel to their route until we know where they’re going.”

“I’m reconnecting the comm lines,” Felicity informed her boyfriend.

Savannah’s voice came through the speakers, “We cater to a very exclusive clientele with discriminating tastes. They offer rich experiences to the women they are matched with.”

“Are you talking about prostitution?” Thea tried to sound nonchalant but Felicity recognized the sound of distaste in her voice.

“No, not prostitution. Companionship for as long as the arrangement is mutually beneficial,” Savannah responded.

“Oh, a dating service for rich men and attractive women,” Thea sounded almost relieved.

“Yes, I arrange meet and greets at Destiny. My clients tell me who their fantasy is and I help make it happen,” Savannah said proudly.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Tommy said under his breath. “Do you think these pervs are telling her who their crush is and she grabs these women for them?”

“Overwatch,” Oliver said gruffly, “did we ever cross reference her VIP guest list with the missing women?”

“I did.” Felicity pulled up her searches and she simultaneously hoped she had and hadn’t missed something. “None of these guys have a connection to any of these women. If they know these women, it’s not through work or the gym.”

“We’re missing something,” Oliver growled. “It has to be right in front of us.”

“If their paths crossed, I’m not seeing it,” she responded. Felicity understood Oliver’s frustration, she felt it too. “I’ll take another…”

“This isn’t the best part of town to run a dating service out of,” Thea’s voice interrupted Felicity and Oliver’s conversation.

“The mayor says that in another five years, this is going to be the most desirable part of the city. I’m buying up land,” Savannah explained. “I have a plan and I want to show you the centerpiece.”

“They’ve stopped moving,” Felicity told Dig. “They’re at Oak and Bowen.”

“We’re on our way,” Dig informed her.

“Overwatch, I want our eye in the sky on that building. I need to know how many people are inside,” Oliver requested.

Felicity had her satellite’s thermal imaging up before Oliver had finished speaking, “I’m seeing four inside. Not a whole lot of movement.” Felicity brought up her connection to City Hall, “The building was once an apartment house. Six stories. Eight units on each floor.” She quickly scanned the records and her heart skipped a beat, “The building is set for demolition on Monday. They finished rigging the explosives yesterday.”

“Red Arrow,” Felicity felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she watched Thea’s thermal image approach the entrance of the building, “do not go into that building.”

Thea mumbled something and then let out a breathy laugh, “Savannah. These shoes were made for looking pretty, not for climbing rubble piles. I can’t see a thing. Can’t this wait until morning? I’ll wear flats.”

“We’ll be ten minutes and then I’ll bring you back to Destiny and your handsome boyfriend,” Savannah insisted.

“Speedy,” Tommy hissed. “Don’t you dare go inside.”

“Ten minutes and we split a bottle of champagne to toast our partnership,” Thea agreed.

“You won’t regret this,” Savannah promised.

“She’s gone inside,” Felicity informed Oliver.

“What’s our best point of entry?” Oliver asked.

“Oak Street. No one seems to be on that side of the building, but that could be because it is so damaged. The building is being leveled for a reason,” she reminded Oliver. “Be careful. It’s structurally unsound and has been filled with explosives.”

“Three flights of stairs,” Thea panted. “These shoes were definitely not made for stairs.”

“You definitely got all the brains in this family,” Felicity praised Thea for letting them know what floor she was on. Felicity heard what sounded like an electronic keypad being punched. A door opened and Felicity could hear high heels clicking against a floor.

Thea let out a little gasp, “What is this?”

“These are our companions. Our clients are going to stop by tomorrow to pick up their selections,” Savannah said proudly.

“They’re in cells,” Thea said. “You have four women in cells. They look more like prisoners than they do companions.”

“Do they look like they’re in distress?” Savannah challenged.

“No, they look drugged,” Thea said testily.

“We’re almost to you,” Oliver informed his sister. “When I tell you to, drop to the ground. Close your eyes tight when you do.”

“These women will never want for anything. Our companions will be provided for and our clients get to live out their fantasy,” Savannah said.

“How much does this fantasy cost your clients?” Thea asked.

“A quarter of a million dollars,” Savannah answered. “That’s a million dollars in those cells. If you become my partner, half of it will be yours.”

“Now, Speedy.”

The sound of flash grenade popping was followed by a scream and lots of shouting.

“Savannah Gregoire,” the Green Arrow growled, “you have failed this city.”

The familiar sounds of arrows and tranq bullets, followed by punches, filled the foundry.

“I’ve got her,” Roy informed the group. “We’re heading out.”

“I see you,” Felicity told Roy as she watched their thermal scans move towards the stairwell.

“Don’t be afraid,” Oliver said without his voice synthesizer. “We’re here to help you get out of here.”

The sound of a woman crying echoed through Felicity’s speaker.

“Call SCPD. Tell them we found the four of the missing women. Tell them to send a bus. They need medical attention,” Dig told her.

Felicity watched as Oliver and Dig shepherded the four rescued women and their three prisoners towards the stairs.

A flash of light flared on her thermal scan. Before she could speak a word of warning, the sound of an explosion rang in her ear. “Get out of there,” she shouted to her team. “Something has set off the explosives.”

Tommy’s hand landed heavily on her shoulder as they watched lights flare on her thermal scan. The sound of the explosions and falling debris coming through her speakers was deafening until it suddenly went silent.

“Oliver,” Felicity shouted as the four trackers indicating Oliver, Dig, Roy and Thea blinked out.

“Felicity,” Tommy’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“We’ve got to go.” She rose from her chair so fast, it rolled across the floor and crashed into Oliver’s work table. “Grab that black duffle bag,” Felicity pointed to their emergency medical kit. There was one in the back of the van, but she didn’t want to waste time stopping at the van. She grabbed her tablet as she kicked off her heels and shoved her feet into the sneakers she kept under her desk for the days she trained with Dig. “Do you have your car keys?”

Tommy pulled his keys from his pocket as he took off in a run, “Call Lance.”

“I’ll call from the car,” she ran after him.

 

Felicity spent the car ride trying to reestablish contact with Oliver and the rest of the team. When she told Lance they’d found the missing girls, but there had been an explosion, he promised that he would come, but he didn’t know if anyone else from the force would follow him into No Man’s Land in the dead of night. It was looking like they were on their own. Tommy hadn’t said a word since they had gotten into the car. His knuckles were white against the black steering wheel and he seemed almost still, despite the fact that he was navigating the streets of Starling at 100 miles per hour.

The cloud of dust and debris from where the building had imploded was a morbid beacon, beckoning them closer. She prayed that they’d found a way out of the building in time, but the explosion had happened so fast. She knew Oliver and Dig well enough to know they wouldn’t abandon the women they’d rescued, just to save themselves. Felicity looked down at the program she had opened on her tablet. The nanite tracker on Thea was still working, except, Thea hadn’t moved since Felicity opened the program. She didn’t want to think about what it meant that Thea hadn’t moved.

Tommy’s Audi came to a sudden stop. A wall of dust engulfed the car. “We’ll have to go on foot,” she said reaching for the door handle.

Tommy’s hand circled her wrist, “Is there a mask in that bag?”

“What?” she asked him in confusion.

Tommy stared blankly out the front windshield. “Is there a mask in that bag?” he asked again in an eerily calm voice.

“Why?”

He turned to face her, “You can’t breathe that in. Your lungs can’t handle this.”

“We don’t have time for this,” she tried to break free from his grip.

He pulled hard on her arm, “You’re not getting out of this car without a mask.”

“Tommy,” she pulled against him. “We need to go.”

“Ollie and Thea might be dead,” he said barely above a whisper. “I won’t let you risk your life.”

“Fine,” she turned to look at the bag in the backseat. “I’m pretty sure we have masks with carbon filters.”

He let go of her wrist and pulled the bag into the front seat.

 

Navigating the streets on foot was slow going. She couldn’t see Tommy and their fingers were laced together. She kept shouting for her team, hoping that their comm connection would somehow reestablish. Thea’s nanite signal was guiding them to her location. Felicity pulled on Tommy’s hand to adjust their trajectory when she collided with something solid. Two hands grabbed her arms and she reached out and felt a familiar chest. “John,” she cried in relief.

His grip tightened around her, “Felicity.”

“Did everyone get out?” her fist tightened in his jacket.

“Oliver, Thea and Roy are all okay,” he informed them. “I was heading to the van to get my med kit.”

“We have one,” Tommy told Diggle.

“Hold on,” Dig took hold of Felicity’s wrist and began to guide her back the way he came.

Felicity took hold of Tommy’s hand again and followed Dig through the billowing dust. As quickly as they’d been swallowed by the dust, it suddenly thinned out to reveal a pile of rubble. Sitting on top of the rubble was the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. Oliver, Roy and Thea were crouched together as they tended to the wounded. Felicity and Tommy took off in a run towards Oliver.

Oliver rose to his feet at the sound of his name and held out a hand of caution, “Careful, this pile isn’t entirely stable.”

Heedless of his warning, Tommy and Felicity scrabbled across the pile and threw themselves into Oliver’s arms.

“I’m all right,” Oliver promised them.

Tommy rested his forehead against Oliver’s, “Don’t ever do that again.” He let go of Oliver and moved to gather Thea into his arms.

“Are you hurt?” Felicity asked as she ran her hands over his arms and chest.

“I’m really okay,” Oliver took hold of her hands. “I think we have a couple of broken ankles and some severe lacerations over here.”

Felicity allowed Oliver to guide her across the pile to where Dig was providing medical attention to one of the rescued women. Savannah and her men had their wrists and ankles bound. Felicity pulled off her mask and knelt next to one of the rescued women, “My name is Felicity. Are you hurt?” The sounds of multiple sirens filled Felicity with relief. Once again, Lance had come through for them. “Help is on the way,” she promised the young woman.

The woman clutched Felicity’s hands between her own, “Thank you. Thank God for all of you.”

As she tended to the injured woman, Felicity sent silent prayers of thanks to whatever god had guided her family safely out of harm’s way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> The Magician will be back with chapter 3 on Saturday.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
